


Margaritas and the Chocolate Mountie

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-30
Updated: 2000-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray and margaritas and chocolate Mounties!





	Margaritas and the Chocolate Mountie

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Due South and all of its characters belong to Alliance Communications.

  


Views to:

 

Written in response to a challenge on the Serge List to write a story with FraserRayK loving, Margaritas, chocolate, and jelly!! And I never could resist a challenge!!

  
  


MARGARITAS AND THE CHOCOLATE MOUNTIE

by Callie

  


Ray Kowalski slammed the telephone down with a flourish and started to pace the tiny apartment muttering to himself angrily. As he passed the cd player, he turned the music up loud. "Damn the neighbours," he cursed. Fraser had just called to tell him that he would be late home that evening due to an official Consulate function he had to attend. 

Ray was angry and upset. Wanting to do something nice for Fraser he had spent all afternoon preparing a special treat; he had spring cleaned the apartment from top to bottom until every surface shone. He had even prepared, from scratch, Fraser's favourite meal. 

Ray glared at the small dining table that he had carefully laid with his best glasses and china. He had even found a tablecloth and matching candles in one of the untidy kitchen drawers. His angry stare rested on the carefully wrapped box of hand-made chocolate Mounties that the candy store had made specially for him.

Turning his back on the table, Ray stomped into the tiny kitchen cursing Inspector Thatcher and her official dinner parties that she insisted that Fraser attend at short notice. "So the Mountie don't wanna party with me," Ray thought to himself as he turned off the gas removing the casserole dish from the oven and casting it to one side.

"So I can party alone," Ray began to search his kitchen cupboards. "I can do that. Who needs the Mountie," he muttered finding his cocktail shaker at the back of one of the cupboards. "Time to shake bad guy, shake," he grinned to himself.

Humming to himself, Ray gathered together the ingredients placing them carefully on the kitchen counter in a neat row - bottles of tequila and cointreau, a glass, a saucer of salt and two limes that he juggled absently as he moved back across the small kitchen.

He rubbed the rim of the glass with squeezed lime juice. Swaying his hips slightly to the music, he dipped the glass into the salt. Picking up the shaker, he measured an over-generous helping of tequila and cointreau. Adding ice cubes, he screwed on the top. Ray moved up and down the kitchen singing to his music, shaking his cocktail furiously as he danced back and forwards. Satisfied that his cocktail had been shaken sufficiently, he poured himself a double Margarita downing it in one go. He pulled a face at the taste of the salt on the rim of the glass. "Another one, I think," he decided reaching for the cocktail shaker again.

After his fifth Margarita, Ray was feeling much happier and had taken to shadow dancing around the living room in time to the music, glass in hand. Noting that his glass was empty, he waltzed towards the kitchen counter. Glancing sideways, he noticed the large bowl of red jelly he had made especially for Fraser. "Red," he giggled as he made himself another Margarita. "Represents the Queen."

Glass in hand, he grabbed the bowl of jelly and the serving spoon dancing his way towards the couch. He slumped down without spilling his cocktail or the red jelly. Placing the glass on the coffee table, he balanced the bowl of jelly on his knees. 

Ray stabbed the smooth surface with his spoon snickering when the jelly made a sucking noise as he gathered up a spoonful of the red mixture. Tasting the jelly. "Don't know what yer missing Mountie," he muttered digging the spoon into the mixture again.

  


**************

 

Still confused as to why his lover was furious with him, Benton Fraser took a deep breath as he put the key into the apartment lock. Ray had hung up on him before explaining the reason for his anger. Fraser pushed the door open quietly. "Ray," he called cautiously. "I'm home."

No answer. Fraser stepped into the darkened apartment placing his stetson on the table in the hallway. He sniffed the air; the faint aroma of his favourite casserole filled the apartment. "Oh dear," Fraser thought to himself as his eyes became accustomed to the darkness. His heart fell as he noticed that the apartment was unusually clean and tidy with the dining table set carefully for an intimate dinner for two. "Oh Ray. Why didn't you tell me?" he murmured as he moved slowly into the living room turning on the lights. The sight before him made his heart lurch with love and warmth.

Ray was laying on the couch, a half eaten bowl of jelly balancing precariously on his stomach, one arm flung across his forehead, the other arm dangling off the couch. His thin face was slightly flushed, and his blonde hair was even wilder than usual. Fraser thought Ray was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and he loved him with all his heart and soul.

Fraser quietly made his way around the couch perching on the coffee table picking up the untouched glass. Sniffing at it, Fraser determined that Ray had been making himself Margaritas. "Oh dear," he thought as he placed the glass onto the table to one side. Ray murmured in his sleep as Fraser removed the bowl of jelly from his stomach. Leaning forward, Fraser kissed Ray gently on the lips. He smiled to himself; Ray tasted of salt, lime and alcohol with a hint of orange. "Ray," Fraser whispered stroking the flushed cheeks. "It's Ben."

Ray shifted slightly swatting at the hand. "Can't be," he mumbled opening his eyes slowly. "My Ben's playing wis the ice cream."

Fraser smirked. "I think you mean the Ice Queen Ray," he corrected.

Ray's blue eyes focused on Fraser. "Thas what I said," he insisted, his speech slightly slurred. Sitting up he looked around confused. "Hey. Where's my Mountie jelly?"

Fraser cocked his head to one side puzzled. "Mountie jelly?" he asked.

"Yeh," Ray giggled slumping back onto the couch. "Made it all myself. All red. Just like my Mountie." 

"Ahhh. I see," Fraser smiled at his lover fondly. He briefly wondered what he had done to deserve this gentle loving man. Even rumpled looking and tipsy, Fraser knew that he couldn't live without Ray in his life. 

Ray smiled lazily at Fraser, his eyes slightly glazed. "Bought ya a present," he lurched to his feet suddenly. Fraser sprung to his feet steadying his partner as he swayed.

"Did ya know our apartment spins round?" Ray sniggered grabbing Fraser by the arms. "Kinda neat. Huh?"

Fraser adopted his best serious expression on his face. "Ray. Exactly how many cocktails did you consume?"

Ray smiled shrugging his shoulders. "May be one. May be more," he teased starting to dance Fraser around the living room. "Wheeee," he cried throwing his head backwards as he spun Fraser around in a circle. 

Fraser caught up in Ray's playfulness couldn't help laughing as he let Ray spin him around the living room, all the time gently supporting the slender man so he didn't fall. Ray stumbled slightly as he brought them to an abrupt halt. Swaying slightly, he beamed at Fraser, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief. Wriggling out of Fraser's embrace, Ray leaned forward to try and retrieve the Margarita from the coffee table. 

Fraser grabbed Ray around the waist before he hit the floor, hauling him back to his feet. "Perhaps you ought to lie down again," he suggested.

"Don't wanna," Ray said stubbornly pulling out of his embrace again stumbling towards the dining table. "Ya gotta have yer present," he grabbed the box thrusting it towards Fraser.

Fraser accepted the box, which had already been opened. Peering inside, he studied the chocolate figures. A warm feeling bubbled up inside him knowing that his lover had gotten the chocolates made specially for him. 

He glanced into the box again puzzled. "Ray. This Mountie doesn't appear to have a head," he pointed to a headless chocolate Mountie.

"Oops," Ray giggled looking at the chocolate Mountie. "Was pissed at yer. So I ya know..... kinda bit his head off. Coulda been worse. I was... gonna drown 'em all in the jelly."

"I see," Fraser had difficulty suppressing a smirk holding the headless Mountie up for further inspection. "Perhaps he too lost his head over a Chicago flatfoot with experimental hair."

Ray beamed at Fraser stumbling forward. "I love ya," he murmured kissing Fraser on the nose. "And ya know what....," he pressed his finger purposefully at Fraser's chest. Fraser shook his head as Ray looked up at him. "I'd never bite yer head off," Ray finished grinning.

Placing the chocolate Mountie and the box down on the table. "I am exceedingly happy to hear that," Fraser answered pulling Ray towards him wrapping him in a tight embrace kissing the top of the blonde head. "I'm so sorry I couldn't get away tonight. I wish you had told me that you were planning a special evening for us," he pointed towards the table. "I would have tried my hardest to get away earlier. Being here with you is much more important to me than any stupid Consulate dinner."

"Don't matter. It's yer job," Ray mumbled. "I just wanted to do something nice for ya cos yer always doing nice things for me." 

"Oh Ray," Fraser said leaning forward kissing his partner. "I am so sorry. "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Ray dropped his hand rubbing at Fraser's groin. "Whad bout now?" he breathed claiming Fraser's lips in a passionate kiss which made the Mountie moan in need.

Fraser pulled away. "I think you have had too many Margaritas," he teased.

"Haven't," Ray protested starting to dance Fraser towards the bedroom.

Ray scowled at Fraser as the Mountie broke the embrace. "You go to bed," Fraser put his finger on Ray's lips cutting off the protest. "And I'll just lock up and turn off the lights. Then I'll join you." Ray beamed broadly kissing Fraser quickly on the lips before dancing off into the bedroom.

Fraser moved around the apartment turning off the lights. He made sure that the apartment was locked. Glancing at the disarray in the small kitchen, he made a mental note to get up early to tidy up. Satisfied, he headed towards the bedroom grabbing the box of chocolate Mounties as he went.

Fraser sighed to himself at the sight that met him. Quilt drawn down, Ray was sprawled on the bed naked, his lean body bathed in the soft light from the bedside lamp. He was fast asleep.

Fraser quickly removed his clothes laying them neatly on the chair. He slipped into the bed, and couldn't help smiling to himself when Ray rolled towards him curling up close, his blonde head resting on his shoulder. Fraser drew the quilt up over them.

Fraser considered himself a lucky man; he knew there was no better feeling than having the person you loved close. He also knew that there would be plenty of time to make love - the rest of their lives in fact. Ray murmured in his sleep as Fraser tenderly kissed him.

Reaching for the box of candy that he had discarded on the bedside table, he picked out a chocolate Mountie. Silently cursing Inspector Thatcher and her Consulate dinner parties, Fraser bit the head of the Mountie with relish.

  


THE END

  
  
Love it. Hate it. Views to:

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
